Fighting over James
by locobirdie
Summary: Lily wants James. Rowena wants James. Who will get him?
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans was walking down the hallway of Hogwarts. She wanted to see James again. It had been a while since she had last saw him. He was always with that Rowena girl. The one with the huge ass, who wore too much makeup and always had her clothes on tight so you can practically see all her junk hanging out. What a whore!

Lily had figured out that she was in love with James, but with Rowena always hanging all over him it was hard to get close with him. One Saturday night there was a party in the Gryffindor common room. Rowena was dancing with James if that's what you want to call it. It was more like having sex on the dance floor. She was grinding her body hard against James, making sure her ass missed no part of his crotch area. The skirt she was wearing was so short, and the blouse she had on was see-through so you can pretty much see her tits. But the worst part of that night was when Lily was slow dancing with James. Well actually it was the best part of the night until Rowena interrupted it by pulling her away from James, and kissing him so vigorously right in front of her.

Yes Rowena knew Lily had a thing for James because she overheard lily telling her best friend Marie that she might be in love with James. That was one of the reasons Rowena wanted to have James so badly. That and the fact that he was rich, Quidditch captain, a marauder, Head Boy, and not to mention Hot!!! It wasn't a secret to the school that Rowena wanted James to herself and would stop at nothing to get him. It wasn't so much that Rowena was a slut but that she has an obsession with James. Also she and Lily had always been enemies so it was nice to know she had something that Lily wanted.

Lily had once had all of James attention, but turned him down one too many times. He would always look at her with love and desire. Now he hardly looks at her that way anymore. Lily knew she had been a bitch to him in the past, but now she wished she could take that all back. But she had to figure out some way to get James to look at her the way he used to without her telling him directly that she loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily's POV

I walked into Herbology class and met up with Marie, who was standing in the front.

"Hey where were you "Marie said"I was looking all over for you at breakfast".

Marie is one of those girls with too much energy. But her bubbly personality was always fun to have around. Sometimes Lily wished she could be more outgoing like her. Marie had long thick brunette hair, big brown eyes, and full pouty lips. There was no denying she was gorgeous.

"I didn't come down for breakfast." I replied.

"Why?"

"I wasn't hungry".

"Settle down class, everyone take a seat so we can begin, "Professor Huygens yelled over everyone, a look of annoyance was starting to spread on her face.

I turned around and saw James sitting the back. For a moment our eyes met, and I could feel a shiver going down my entire body. He smiled and waved. I smiled and waved back. From the corner of my eye I can see Sirius smirking. I decided to take a seat next to Marie.

"Good morning class", Professor Huygens's voice rang through the room. "I trust that you all read the note packets on how to dissect an Opiseiner. Now you will be working with partners for practice, and I will be choosing those partners." There were groans heard all over the room. Professor Huygens ignored them and continued. "You and your partner should find a place in the room to practice, but do not move until all the names have been called". From there she proceeded to call out partners.

"Stevenson, and Baxter, Marshall and Pix, Pettigrew and Thomas, Clemens and Gibber, Yanks and Lupin, Evans and Davis ………………………"

I didn't hear anything after that. I didn't need to hear anything, for I had just been paired up with my worst enemy. **Rowena Davis**! How could Professor Huygens do that to me, had I not behaved in class. I did not deserve this. I could've been paired up with James, or Remus, or James, or that weird kid who always has his tongue out, or James, Severus even, or _**JAMES.**_ But no instead I got that bitch Rowena.

Soon people began to get up. I guess it was time to start. I dragged my feet all the way to where Rowena was standing. She had disgusted look on her face as she looked at me.

"Look ", I said, "I know we don't get along very well but let's try and get through this civilly, and afterwards we can go back to hating each other."

"Whatever," She replied hastily.

The Opiseiner we got was bigger than I expected. The plant had vines coming out of it that would lash out at us continuously.

Rowena was standing there looking completely awestruck. "How on earth are we going to dissect this thing?"

"Didn't you read the note packet?" The tone of my voice came out harsher than I wanted it to.

"Of course I didn't read the note packet" she snapped back "not all of us are stuck up bitches without a life, some of us have to worry about more important things than school, like say our _love lives_." She made sure to put an extra emphasis on "love lives", a smirk grew on her face "But of course Evans, you wouldn't know seeming as you don't have one."

I knew I shouldn't retaliate to this, but I couldn't help it. "James isn't even your boyfriend, your just one of those ridiculously crazed girls he can't get off his back".

_SLAP_

There was a stinging on my right cheek. People were glancing our way wondering where the noise came from. There was no way I was going to sit there and just let Rowena slap me. I pulled my hand back as far as I could and with as much force as I could muster, I collided my hand with Rowena's face. The sound rang all through the room. Rowena staggered backwards and fell into the Opiseniner plant. The vines whipped all over her body. Professor Huygens was in hysterics. She yelled out a curse that sounded like _"hotsaucemeat_", and the plant stopped moving. Rowena had cuts all over face and her body, her clothes were ripped and torn, and her hair was a mess. She got up and rammed me to the ground and proceeds to punch me, but I gathered enough strength to flip her over and I punched her back. Professor Huygens grabbed me off of Rowena. Everyone in the class was and screaming and yelling. When Rowena got up she started to run towards me, but James grabbed her by the waist.

Professor Huygens pushed me into a chair and demanded me to stay there. She then went in the middle of the room. A furious look was on her face, it was really scary. Everyone was quiet. "That is ENOUGH!" she yelled. "I will not tolerate this nonsense; there will be no fighting in my class. Everyone is dismissed." She turned to me and Rowena. "You two stay after". Everyone proceeded to leave. I saw Rowena give me a dirty glare. Boy was I in deep trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

James POV

"Did you see that fight?!" Sirius yelled

"Yeah, I was there" I said with some annoyance in my voice.

"Man, I didn't know Lily could get down and dirty like that." Sirius said again yelling.

The four Marauders were walking down the hallway towards their next class. After witnessing such a fight they were still in astonishment.

"I hope Lily is alright." I said, I was seriously worried about her. She was Head Girl and she could get her badge taken away after a fight like that.

"I thought you were with Rowena", Peter piped in.

"Rowena and I are just friendly with each other."

"A little more friendly than you should be." Remus added in.

"What are you talking about Moony?"

"Don't act like you don't know what we're talking about." Sirius said with a big grin on his face, he was obviously enjoying the conversation. "You can't tell me what happened Saturday night at that party was just being _friendly_"

"Look I don't know what you guys are talking about", although I knew exactly what they were talking about. Rowena was always around. I considered Rowena as just my friend but sometimes she would physically get closer to me than I would like, kissing me and putting her hands places she shouldn't. She would sometimes over do it with her looks, and she thought she was better than everyone.

I don't know how it got to the point of her always being around. I guess after that time i talked to her on the train she just wouldn't leave me alone. Had it been any year but this one I would have already told her to fuck off. But you see this year was my last year of school, and after receiving my Head Boy badge, I decided to be kind and patient with everyone. That's including Rowena (and Snape).

But I did try and give her hints that I didn't want her hanging all over me. Like moving away when she came around, and pushing her off of me when she decided to kiss me. But she just doesn't get it. I don't know how much more of this I can take without getting mean.

"So are you and Lily_ just friends_also?"Peter asked

"Yes" I said with exasperation "Me and Lily are just friends. We decided to act civil towards each other since we will be working together as heads this year."

"I don't know man, I think there is some love in the air" Sirius said with a funny look on his face.

"Look I told you I was over her; I don't like her like that anymore." But the truth was I still did like her, even though I hated to admit it.

"Calm down, he wasn't talking about you, he was talking about Lily. Right?"

"What" I said shocked.

"Don't tell me you didn't see Lily giving you the eye." Sirius said with some laughter in his voice.

"What on earth are you guys talking about!" I was starting to get annoyed.

"EVANS! The way she was looking at you mate, you could tell she wanted you."

"Yeah" Peter squeaked.

I was really pissed off now. How could my own friends do this to me?

"Will you all just _stop_? Lily and I are just friends! She never thought of me that way and never will. I am sick of getting rejected by her all the time. But this year that's not going to happen. Why? Because I'm over her. I _**don't**_ want to hurt again. So don't give me some false hope to start chasing after her again. Just stop…… **Please**."

There was a long silence.

"We're sorry Prongs." Remus finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have pushed it." Sirius said. There was a look of sympathy on his face.

"Look" I replied "It doesn't matter, let's just get to our next class before were late…… again."


	4. Chapter 4

Lily's POV

Here I was sitting in the Herbology greenhouse with Rowena Davis beside me. I can't believe I just got into a fight with Rowena. I mean sure we hated each other and would constantly argue but none of our anger ever got physical. All I can say is; she started it.

Professor Huygens was standing in front of us. She still had an angry look on her face. It was weird to see her so mad, usually she was always happy and had a cheerful smile on her face. But then again this was the first time she had ever had a fight during her class so who could blame her.

"I am very disappointed in the both of you, and Ms. Evans I would expect more of you seeing as you _are_ the Head Girl." A wave of guilt filled me, how could I just forget about all my values just because Rowena was being a bitch. I was better than that. But what's done is done. All I can hope now is to not have my badge taken away over something as stupid as this.

Professor Huygens continued to speak. "I assure you that your head of house, Professor McGonagall, will be hearing about this." I gulped loudly, So much for not getting my badge taken away. "There will be no pandemonium when this class is in session. I don't care who started what, I will not accept such animalistic behavior. For your punishment you will be dissecting each Opisiener plant that was not dissected today because of your rude disruption. I expect to see you both here right after dinner tomorrow night." She gave us both a stern look. "As for now Ms. Evans I want you to report directly to your next class, and Ms. Davis go immediately to the hospital wing, those cuts don't look too good. Now leave, go on the both of you."

Rowena and I rushed back to the castle. We didn't say a word to each other until we made it to the main entrance.

"You are going to pay for what you did to me" Rowena said, there was madness in her eyes. The fact that she had a line of blood going across her face, where the Opisinier plant slashed her, did not help her look any less crazy. After her comment she then turned around and left. I did have a little nosebleed but took care of it with a simple spell we learned in Charms class.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly for me. I only caught little glimpses of James here and there. I wonder if he knew the fight was about him. I wish I could talk to him. But no worries, we had rounds together tonight. That means I will have him all to myself with no Rowena to steal him away, and if she does decide to show up she would get detention and I would make sure of that.

As I walked into the great hall for dinner I saw Marie sitting at our usual spot. I had not seen her all day since we had no classes together today (other than Herbology) , and I decided to skip lunch today so I didn't have to hear all the annoying whispering about how the Head Girl got into a fist fight. So why did I show up for dinner? Well I was hungry that's why.

Sitting with Marie was my other two good friends Leah and Crystal. Leah Bryans was the perfect symbol of sophistication. She was always graceful with her movements and seemed just about perfect in every way. There was not one strand of hair out of place from her straight strawberry blonde hair, and her bright blue eyes glowed beautifully under her long eye lashes. Crystal Lions on the other hand was the complete opposite. She was very clumsy. She had big bushy hair that always got in the way. The way her face was proportioned gave her a goofy look. But she was always kind and got along well with everyone.

Marie looked up and saw me; she then proceeded to call me over "Lily Evans you better get yourself over here right now if you know what's best for you!" Does she have no shame? I walked over to where they were sitting.

"What are you hollering for?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm hollering about" she replied with a sly grin on her face

"Lily" Leah said calmly "Marie said you got into a fight with Rowena Davis."

"Not this again, I really don't want to talk about it"

"So it did happen" Crystal exclaimed.

"Look it's not a big deal"

"Not a big deal?" Marie yelled loudly "Lily whooped her ass, don't try and act all modest now."

"Look it was more like the tree whooped her ass and besides it's not as great as you think it is. I now have to spend an entire night dissecting Opisiener plants with Rowena. You would think the teacher would have enough sense not to leave us alone with each other after a fight."

"The point is you got a hit at that bitch". Crystal said, and everyone hummed in agreement. The bell ringed for the end of dinner. I can't believe I hadn't eaten anything all day. I guess I could ask James for some snacks I know he has saved up in the heads dorm. A perfect excuse to talk to him without seeming awkward.

As I started to walk out the great hall, Marie grabbed me by the arm and took me away from the crowd of people. "Was the fight about James?"

"Sort of" I replied "I guess it's stupid to fight over a boy."

"Of course not Lily, not if you really love him. I know you love James a lot. Maybe it took you a long time to see how perfect you guys could be together, and some of that s not all your fault. I mean James used to act like a jerk sometimes, but his intentions were good and now you know that. So if you want him go ahead girl, no one's stopping you."

"Except for Rowena" I said.

"Forget Rowena! In your heart you know you and James are meant for each other, and if you have to fight for that go on and fight. And don't worry if you ever need some help I'm always there, you just ask me."

I smiled at her. No matter how goofy Marie could be, she was always a good friend. "Thanks babe."

"You know it!"

And from there we proceeded to walk to the Gryffindor common room.


	5. Chapter 5

James POV

After dinner I walked to the Hospital Wing to visit Rowena. My friends all protested, but I thought that it was the right thing to do. I mean if it was anyone else I knew in this situation, I would go and visit them too. It's just a visit; it doesn't mean anything, _Right?_

Rowena was lying in the 5th bed and drinking what looked like orange juice. She looked a whole lot better than she had this morning. Her hair looked combed, there were no more cuts on her body, and that horrible gash on her face was gone. When Rowena saw me she got this big grin on her face.

"Ooo, Jamsiepoo I knew you would come see me." I can't stand nicknames like those, but I decided to let it go.

I walked over to where she was lying and took a seat in the chair beside her. "How are you Rowena?" I asked with genuine concern.

"I'm better now that my baby's here". I wanted to tell her that I wasn't her baby, but again I decided to let it go. I have been doing that a lot lately. I can hear Sirius's voice now _"Prongs mate you keep letting things go and the next thing you know people will be walking all over you."_

Rowena's voice broke through my thoughts. "James I know you've probably have been missing me all day long." She said in an annoying baby voice. She took my hand in hers. "But you don't have to worry any longer Madame Bosworth said I can leave in about an hour." She removed her hand from mine and placed it on my chest. Her voice dropped into a seductive whisper. "So we can catch up on more _pleasurable_ things" Her hand slid down my chest, to my abdomen, right down to my crotch area where she grabbed at --

I can't take anymore of this!

"Rowena, I think we should talk." I said getting up.

"Talk about what Baby?" she said with a smile

"You! Us! Everything!" I said with irritation.

"What's wrong Jamsiepoo?"

"Look, I think of us as friends. But you do things that make me uncomfortable. I don't want to be mean, but I don't think we should see each other anymore." I waited for the yelling of my life. But nothing came. I looked at her and when I saw her face I was so ashamed. She looked so distraught, and hurt. I wish I could take back what I just said.

I sat back down next to Rowena and took her hand, and looked her in the eyes. "Look we can still talk to each other and be friends, I just think that maybe the kissing and touching should stop." There were tears in her eyes. How I wished I wouldn't cause her to cry. "I'll be around if you still want to talk to me."

I walked out of the Hospital Wing.

Lily POV

Here I am in the girl's dormitories, sitting on a bed with Marie. We decided to stay up and talk until the time I had to do rounds. Leah and Crystal were downstairs in the common room playing a game of chess.

"So Lily", Marie said getting all excited, "have you thought of what you're going to do with James tonight?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Come on Lily you're going to spend about an hour walking around with him tonight. Don't you think you should make a move?" she asked. "I mean think about it, you and James alone in a dark corridor with nothing to do."

"We do have something to do." I protested. "We have to make sure no one's walking around after hours, and besides I can't just go up to him and kiss him."

"Actually Lily you could, but you don't have to make it so forward if you don't want to. All I am saying is that you should give him a little hint that you like him, that's all."

"And how do you suppose I do that without being too forward."

"Well" Marie said, a mischievous look started to come on her face. "If I were you I would get myself into a hugging situation."

"A hugging situation?" I asked confused.

"Get him to hug you." Marie's voice turned into a whisper. "Then when he hugs you, put your face against his neck and bite him softly, then suck on the part you just bit."

"WHAT?!!!!" I can't believe she just suggested that. "Are you insane? Why would I do that? He would probably think that I'm crazy!"

"Look, it was just a suggestion." She turned around and looked at the clock. "You should probably go. James is waiting. I want to hear all about what happened when you get back."

I got up and went towards the door, whilst shaking my head. What a crazy friend I have.

"Oh, and Lily", I turned around and looked back "just think about my 'hugging situation' idea."

"Of course Marie."


	6. Chapter 6

Lily POV

I walked down to where the Head's Dormitories were. James and I had agreed to meet there every time before we did rounds. When I reached the Head Dormitories James was already standing there leaning against the entrance door. He had his head back with his eyes closed. His hair was as messy as always, his tie was loose, and the top button of his shirt was open. _Damn_ he looked sexy.

I walked up to him slowly. He must have sensed I was coming because he suddenly had a smile on his face. "Hi Lily" he said.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"I heard the floor creaking as you came over." He got off the door and turned to me. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, but do you have any snacks?"

"What?" he asked

"It's just that I haven't eaten all day, and I know you must have some snacks in your room up there."

He smiled that beautiful crooked smile of his. The only smile that would make my beat faster than usual.

"You're right Lily I do have some snacks saved up. I'll be right back ok?" He said the password and left through the door.

Only after he left did I notice my palms were sweaty, and my hands were shaking slightly. Geez, how was I going to survive being with him for so long?

When James came back he had two bags of chips, some tart cakes, granola bars, honey buns, and some butter beer in a bottle.

"Goodness James, you don't expect me to finish all this do you?"

"Well you didn't really believe that I would just sit here and let you eat food without me having any did you?" He teased.

"Oh how kind of you to not only think of me, but of yourself also." I teased back.

He gave out a joyous laugh. Gosh, I loved it when he laughed. His whole face would brighten up and those beautiful hazel eyes of his would be full of jubilance.

I took some of the snacks, and we started on our journey around the school.

"Look how professional we are" James said "Eating on the job."

"Tell me about it" I replied, "At least this is my first time."

"What are you talking about Lily?" James asked confused. He was so cute when he was confused, I just had to laugh.

"James, don't tell me you don't remember the first Heads meeting we had on the train. You brought chips over to eat _during_ the meeting. After every word I said to the prefects there was a crunch from you eating those Doritos. Then when I was about to tell you to put those chips away, you had the nerve to offer me some."

"Oh, so that's why you were mad. Sorry Lily." He said. But I could tell from the smile on his face he wasn't in the least bit sorry.

That's how it was for the rest of the time we were patrolling the halls. We were just snacking and talking. We talked about so many things. Like our hobbies, interest, goals, family, and friends. But I could tell James was hiding things when it came to friends and family, he didn't look very comfortable when I asked him more personal questions about them, so I didn't push it. The point is I was having so much fun spending time with James; I didn't want it to end. But we made it back to the Head's dorm eventually.

We said the password and went inside. I turned and looked at James. "I had fun tonight".

"Yeah me too" he said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow then" He turned to leave for his room.

"James wait!" I yelled. I don't know what I was thinking, all I knew was I didn't want him to leave me yet.

"Is there something wrong Lily?"He asked.

"No …it's just…..I don't want you to ……..can I have a hug?" I can't believe I just asked that.

"Um,….sure." He walked over uncertainly and put his arms around me. If I was ever going to thank quidittch for anything it would be James muscular body. He smelled so good also.

Since I was already in what Marie would call a 'hug situation' it wouldn't hurt to try her idea, right? I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as far as I could get and stood on my tiptoes, (gosh he was tall). Then I placed my face against his neck and bit him a little harder than I intended to. I could feel the muscles in his body stiffen as I proceeded to suck on his neck slowly with my tongue.

"Lily" his voice came out in what sounded like a gasp and a groan.

That's when I snapped back into reality, and got off of him. There was a look of shock on his face. All I could do was blush, and I ran to my room. The whole night all I could think about was how James would probably think I was crazy. Well if that's what he thinks then he's right.

Only a crazy person would listen to Marie.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily POV

I was walking down the hallway for breakfast. I knew James would come down late since it was Saturday morning, and he always sleeps in late Saturday morning. I still can't believe what happened last night was real. It had felt so good to be in his arms last night. The only thing I was worried about was his reaction to things. I didn't really stay around long enough to know what he thought of me sucking on his neck. I just hope he's not disappointed, or mad.

"LIIIILLLLLLLYYYYY" a familiar voice was shrieking at me.

"Marie, will you shut up?" I recognized that voice as Leah's. Yes my friends have come. I stopped and waited for them to catch up. Marie ran up and gave me a huge hug. While Leah took her time with long strides. "Lily, where were you last. Remember you were supposed to come back and tell us about your night with James."

"Yeah, where were you?" Leah had finally caught up to us.

"Where is Crystal?" I asked.

"She's spending time with that Harper boy, she's totally been crushing on for weeks, but don't try and change the subject Lily! What happened between you and James last night?" I didn't say anything; I really didn't feel like talking about it because I knew just what was going to happen if I did. Marie would flip out and do something ridiculous, and Leah would yell at her to stop causing a scene.

"Well?" they both said with some impatience.

It was best to just tell them now because I knew they would find some way to get out of me in the end. "Okay but you can't say anything till I'm finished." They both nodded "Well, I was patrolling with James, and we were just talking and eating snacks. I mean it was just great—"

"Why were you eating snacks?"

"Marie, shut up she said no interrupting."Leah turned back to me "Continue Lily."

"Anyway, everything was just going great. Then we got back to the dormitories. He was just about to go to his bed, when I asked him to give me a hug." I could feel my whole face reddening.

"What?!!!!!" Marie exclaimed "You went along with my 'hugging situation' idea."

"Yes" I replied.

"OH MY GOSH LILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she then proceeded to twirl around. People started to glance our way to see what the noise was about.

Leah went after her all the while yelling. "Marie will you stop…..People are looking at you…….gosh it's so embarrassing to be seen with you…….."

Do I know my friends or what?

James POV

"Hey you guys" I said taking a spot at our usual seat for breakfast. Peter was gobbling down some pancakes, Remus was reading a book while eating cereal, and Sirius was being fed fruit by a beautiful blonde. They greeted me back.

"Okay, you can leave now, but thanks for feeding me." Sirius dismissed the blonde.

"Sirius, you shouldn't do that to girls" Remus said, setting his book down.

"What are you talking about? She was enjoying feeding the magnificent Sirius Black."

"Look, you guys" I said impatiently, I really wanted to get this off my chest. "What would you do if a girl just walked up to you and kissed your neck?"

"Wow Prongs" Sirius said laughing "Rowena has been doing that for weeks, and now you want to ask that question?"

"I'm not talking about Rowena, I'm talking about Lily"

"Are serious?" Peter asked

"No, I'm Sirius"

"Sirius, shut up."Everyone said at the same time.

"James you're acting as though you've never been kissed. Just do what you would usually do." Sirius smiled "In other words pounce on her"

"That's just it; this isn't like being kissed by those other girls. This is Lily and I'm supposed to be over her."

"Look James, just follow your heart" Peter piped in "Do what you feel is right; no one can punish you for that."

"Wow Worm tail that was sentimental" Remus said

"That was gay" Sirius said bewildered. "Anyways, I see Rowena isn't here, I guess you finally got rid of her."

"I don't know", I said "I said some hurtful things to her; she might not ever talk to me again."

"Good" Peter, Remus, and Sirius said at the same time.

"I can't believe how mean you guys are to her."

"She's annoying" Remus said

"She's nosy" Peter said

"Full moon is coming, and we can't talk about marauder business with her always around". Sirius added

"Well i dont know" I said getting up. "I have to get ready for quidditch tryouts."


	8. Chapter 8

Rowena POV

I can't believe what James said yesterday. But that doesn't mean I'm going to give him up. I am the only girl for him. And if I can't have him, _**no one can**_. Especially Lily Evans. I will make sure she suffers. That little goody two shoes bitch will never have _my James_. I'll make sure I humiliate her in the worst possible way. When I'm through with her she'll be so afraid to ever show her face in Hogwarts. And she will know it's all because of me. And she will remember the name _**ROWENA TONKA DAVIS**_ in her nightmares.

But how was I going to do it?

It was simple really, I had the perfect plan. And it will all take action tonight at detention. But right now I'm going to see my darling James giving out Quidditch tryouts.

Lily's POV

Marie, Leah, and I were walking out of the great hall when Crystal ran over to us. "Guess who is going to try out for quidditch?" she asked while tripping over her own feet. "ME" she said answering herself.

"You've got to be kidding me" Leah said "You can't even keep coordinated on the ground, how do you expect to make it in the air."

"Leah don't be mean" Marie chided "I think it's great, and you know we'll come with you right now to cheer you on." She turned to me with a sly look on her face "You know who else is going to be at quidditch tryouts don't you?"

"Oh Marie" I said "don't do that, I don't think I can face him again after what happened last night"

"Nonsense" Leah said lightly "Of course you don't have to face him; you just have to watch his hot body fly around in the air."

We all laughed

Before Quidditch Tryouts

James Potter was the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. The Gryffindor team was in need of a beater and a chaser. James had asked Sirius to help assist him in the process of picking out possible candidates, and was regretting it now.

"Hey mate" Sirius said as he walked over to James. "You should see how many people are out there man, especially the girls. And you know those girls didn't just come out to see the tryouts, they want to see us."

"I wonder if Lily's out there." James said

"Why do you care, I thought you were over her" Sirius said "Whoa, here comes your whore."

At that moment James could see Rowena walking up to them. When she reached them she gave James a big hug.

"Well, I should probably give you guys some space" Sirius said smiling. He knew James didn't want to be alone with her, but it was funny to see his facial expression as he left.

"Oh, I missed you so much baby." She said finally letting go of him. They started to walk towards the field. Rowena put her arm around James.

"So I guess you're talking to me again."

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I talk to my baby?" She replied.

"Look, Rowena I didn't want to be rude that night in the hospital, but I did mean some of the things I—"

"Its okay baby, I love you anyways. And you know I will be in the stands waiting for you after tryouts." Rowena's voice dropped into that husky seductive tone that James couldn't stand and she leaned in closer to him,"I know you'll be hot all over. And your body will be wet with sweat just for me. But don't worry I'll be hot and _wet_ for you also."

Before James could say anything she ran off into a crowd of people.

Sirius was right there were so many people who came out for tryouts. It was going to be a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

Qudditch Tryouts

James stood in front of the vast number of people, who were _supposedly_ trying out for the team. Sirius was standing beside him.

"Hello everyone, my name is James Potter and I am the captain of the Gryffindor Qudditch team. To my right is Sirius Black, he plays beater on the team and will also be helping us with today's tryouts."

James paused and looked around. "Okay, before we get started let's get a few things straight. If you are **not** in Gryffindor, please leave." More than half the people (mostly girls) slowly began to leave the field. James shook his head.

"Also, if you know you can't play, but think this might be your lucky day, please leave."Sirius added. More people left.

"If you are not 2nd year and above, please leave." James said. More people began to leave until there were only ten people left.

"The rest of you, thank you for coming." James said. "Okay, so all of you who are trying out for the beater position, go over to where Sirius is." Four people including Crystal moved to where Sirius was. "Those who are trying out for the Chaser position stay with me." James took a pause while the other six people made their way to James. "Sirius and I are going to run through the basics with you and tomorrow we will post the list of people for call backs." James got a stern look on his face. "Therefore, do not come to me some random time in the day and ask if you made the team, understood?" Everyone nodded. "Well in that case, let's get started."

Lily's POV

Qudditch really isn't my thing, but I was here to support Crystal. But as I sat in the stands with Leah and Marie, I realized my eyes kept averting from where Crystal was to the other side of the field. You can guess who I was watching. Yep, I was watching James Potter. He looked so amazing out there, and he had a way of taking command up in the air. James turned around and waved. Was he waving at me? Even though I was unsure, I waved back. Then I heard the most annoying voice.

"Yeah baby, I'm here for you." I turned around and saw Rowena waving frantically at James. Was James waving at _her_? I hope not. I sat the rest of the tryouts trying to concentrate on Crystal, but my eyes kept drifting back to James. Soon tryouts ended and everyone began to leave. I wanted to talk to James before he left the field. What about? I don't know, I just wanted to talk to him. But when I looked down to where he was I saw Rowena running up to him. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. James looked truly annoyed. I really didn't want to go to him while Rowena was around, but I really did want to talk to him. Maybe I could figure out what he thought about last night.

I turned to Leah and Marie, who were standing next to me. "Hey, I'll meet up with you guys and Crystal later." They both nodded and I could see Marie smirking as though she knew a secret.

I made my over to where James was walking, and Rowena was holding on tight to him. She was whispering something in his ear, and when she saw me approaching, she quickly pulled James down for a kiss. Ugh, I hate her. She was practically sucking his face off. I could see James trying to pull her off gently. She finally let go of him and turned to me.

"Oh Lily" she said "I didn't see you there". How fake is she?

"Look James, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment." I asked.

James opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything Rowena butted in. "He's busy at the moment, sorry. Maybe you'll catch him later."

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking James." I said with annoyance.

Rowena started again "Well James doesn't—"

"ROWENA" James said. He looked really mad. "I don't need you to answer for me." James turned to me. "And I am not busy at the moment, so I would love to speak with you." He then shook Rowena off his arm, and started to walk back to the castle with me. When I looked back I saw Rowena standing there shocked and angry. It was so funny I almost laughed.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" James asked. Hmm how do I say this without sounding lame?

"Do you want to talk about last night?" Wow, how lame was that?

"Oh yeah…..umm" he seemed at loss of words.

"James I'm sorry if I did anything that makes you feel as though I violated your privacy. I just don't know what came over me."

"Oh no don't worry about it, I actually enjoyed you kissing my neck." I could feel myself blushing. "And trust me you're not the one violating my privacy." He said while nodding to where Rowena was standing.

"She's been giving you a lot of trouble huh?" I said knowing it was all too true.

"Trouble?" He shook his head. "It's more like hell. I mean, she's always around. I can hardly find time to myself. She's always crowding me, I feel like I'm suffocating"

"Have you told her to leave alone?"

"More than enough times, but she just doesn't get it." James sighed "I don't know if I can stay nice about it anymore."

"James, just do what you feel is right."

"I don't know what is right." James said sadly.


	10. Chapter 10

James POV

After I was done talking with Lily I went to go take a shower. I was in the shower rooms taking off my clothes, when all of a sudden Rowena came out of nowhere and jumped on my back.

"Hugh, Rowena please get the fuck off of me!" I yelled out. I was only in my boxer shorts.

"Oh James, I just wanted to ask you what you and Lily were talking about." She said with a pouty face on. "And maybe we can do some _other_ things."

"It's none of your business what Lily and I talked about; I don't need you knowing every single detail of my life." I said completely angry.

"Jamsiepoo" she whined "Why are you being so mean?" She said.

"Rowena, this needs to stop. You're constantly around and nagging me. I don't want to be mean but I need my space! I can't live with you always around!" I really did not want to yell but I couldn't help it. "You're always kissing me and feeling me up. I don't want you around anymore, Rowena please leave me alone."

She started to whimper, and she got a very sad look on her face. Then tears began to fall rapidly from her eyes. "Ughh huh huhhhhhhhh" she wailed covering her face with her hands she ran out of the shower rooms.

I felt so bad but I was sure I would lose all sanity if let her stay around.

Rowena POV

I can't believe me and James just broke up. I mean what did I do wrong to deserve this? I couldn't believe he just yelled at me. James was scary when he was mad and I almost thought he was going to hit me. I thought he loved me. I ran up to the dorm room and saw Mica, Sonja, and Tonya.

"Hey guys", I said to my friends.

Tonya got a sour look on her face. "Oh so now you want to speak to us? What happened to you and James?"

I can't believe she was doing this in my time of need. I looked over to Mica. She just shook her head. "James broke up with me." I said almost about to cry again.

"Rowena, we didn't know" Mica said with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Yeah, but that should teach you that you shouldn't ditch your friends for a guy." Sonja said. She also had a sour look on her face.

"I'm sorry you guys." They nodded "So are we friends again?"

They all looked at each other "Yes" they finally agreed. There was an awkward silence afterwards.

"So," Mica finally broke the silence "Do you know why James broke up with you?"

"He said something about needing his space, but I know it has nothing to do with that." I said

"What does it have to deal with?" Sonja asked really intrigued in the conversation now.

"Lily Evans" I said bitterly

"Why, what did she do?" asked Tonya

"Well she was the one talking to James before we broke up. She must have persuaded him to break up with me." I said.

"Why would she do that?" Mica asked.

"_Because_," I said. Sometimes I swear she could be stupid. "She wants James all to herself, but she's not going to get him. Watch me kick her ass tonight at detention.

"No Rowena" Sonja whispered "You have to become friends with her first, only then can you really destroy her."

"What?" I asked. She made no sense.

"Sonja is right" Tonya added in "Nothing hurts more than being stabbed in the back by someone you thought was a friend."

"Hah hahh hee he hah hahh" We all laughed wickedly. Lily Evans was definitly going to **_suffer_**!


	11. Chapter 11

Lily POV

"Lily, we need to move on to plan B" Marie said enthusiastically

"We have a plan B?" Crystal asked

"Well not yet but were going to create one." Marie replied

"Look will you guys stop getting excited, all me and James did was chat." I said

"Nonsense" Leah said with a haughty voice "He said that he _enjoyed_ you kissing him."

"So what" I wanted to make it not seem like a big deal, although it was a huge deal to me.

"Yeah, if that's not enough encouragement I don't know what is."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" I asked.

"Well", Marie said slyly. "Crystal, Leah, and I have been thinking," They all looked at each other and nodded.

"MAKEOVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all shouted together.

"What?" I said laughing "I don't have time to talk about this; I have to get down to detention.

"Don't worry" Crystal said "Well be waiting for you when you get back."

When I got down to the greenhouses I saw Rowena already sitting in a chair and Professor Huygens standing at her desk. She still had a stern look on her face from before. I walked down to where Rowena was sitting. Rowena turned around and greeted me with a smile. Isn't that odd? Maybe I just imagined it.

"Miss Evans take a seat." Professor Huygens said "I was just telling Miss Davis that you will be dissecting the Opisiener plants in the back." I turned around and saw what looked like 20 Opisiener plants that needed dissecting. This was going to be a very long night. "You can both get started now. When you are done you can leave. I will be gone but i trust that you will both finish your punishment. If i find that you haven't the next morning, consequences will be worse." With that she left me alone with Rowena to do our jobs.

Gosh i hate Opisiener plants, they're like miniature womping willow trees. It was hard to concentrate on the spell to stop the branches from swinging, _while_ the branches were swinging. Rowena and I had come to the conclusion of doing half and half each.

It was weird, but she was being really kind and friendly me. Her happy smiles were starting to scare me. Maybe she was having a great day. I don't know, but it was really freaking me out.

It was about midnight when we finished dissecting all the Opisiener plants. I was SO ready to get out of there. But as I was just about to leave, Rowena stopped me.

"Lily," she said with another one of her freaky smiles "I want to talk to you"

"What about?" I asked.

"Well I just wanted you to forgive me for all the horrible things I've done to you in the past. I know we haven't ever gotten along well, but I just though that maybe we could start over and be friends?" she said with a very serious face.

Did I just hear that right? Rowena Tonka Davis was actually _apologizing_ and asking to be _my friend_. I must be on a different planet because this is just not normal. No, this **_must_** be a bad joke.

"What kind of trick are you trying to pull on me Rowena?" I said very venomously

"Lily, I am just trying to become your friend. It's ridiculous for us to argue all the time. Besides your the one who is always preaching about giving people second chances. So why not me? Please Lily we can put past problems beside us and become friends." She said with such sincerity that I almost believed her. Almost.

"What about **_James_**?" I asked, again with some hostility in my voice

"James?" she asked stupidly.

"Yes James." I replied " You know I like him and it's no secret that you like him too."

"Oh, Lily you can have him. Its not going to work out between the two of us. I had to break it off with him, he was being such a jerk. He was mine, but he is all yours Lily if you want him. You have all my permission. As a matter of fact I think the two of you would make a great couple!"

OK, this was just too weird. I looked her over trying to find something to confirm my suspicions, but couldn't find anything. She looked as innocent as possible.

But I'm not stupid, there was no way in hell I was going fall for this. I mean the thought of Lily Evans and Rowena Davis being **_friends_**. Yeah, that would be the day.

"Look Rowena I don't know what you're trying to do, but don't think for a second I'm going to believe any of your bullshit." I told her " And as for James, I never needed your permission. James has _**always**_ been mine."

I turned on my heel and left out the door, leaving a very speechless Rowena gaping like a fish.


	12. Chapter 12

Lily POV

"Wow", that was all I could say after a morning of having Leah, and Marie pulling and pinching at my face and hair. I looked good. Not that I'm a conceited person but it would be a lie to say I didn't look good.

My usually straight hair was in wavy curls that cascaded down my back. It had a shine to it and the curls bounced every time I moved my head. My makeup was done perfectly. It accentuated my cheekbones, and made my green eyes stand out. Leah and Marie definitely did a good job.

"Do you like" Leah asked, knowing all too well that I did.

"Are you kidding me you guys are amazing." I said with a genuine smile on my face. I reached out and gave them each a hug.

"You look amazing Lily; James is going to be all over you." Marie gushed.

James. What would he think of my new look. Oh how I hope he likes it. I hope he gives me one more chance to say yes.

Just that moment the door burst open, and in came Crystal with the biggest grin on her face.

"I made it!! Well not yet but I still have a fifty percent chance………" Before she could continue to ramble on more we quieted her

"Okay Crystal, take it easy and tell us very calmly what happened." Leah said.

"Well I went down early this morning with Alex Harper." Crystal started "We were just _talking_" she added to Marie's strange look she was giving.

"Well anyway", she continued "we were talking and I saw the results for the quidditch tryouts posted on the board. It said that I'm one of the two possible candidates to become beater!!"

"Wahoo!" Marie screamed.

"Congratulations "I told her "were all proud of you."

"Who was the second candidate?" Leah asked.

"Mica Saunders" Crystal said a little downcast.

Mica Saunders was a ditz. There was no other way to put it. She was one of those people who seemed to get her way in everything, and if she didn't she'd throw a tantrum until she did get it. To make situations worse, she was one of Rowena's friends.

"Well how do you feel about that" Marie asked

"I have to get that beater position." Crystal said with determination written all over her face. "There is no way I'm going to lose to Mica Saunders."


End file.
